


Feathers

by Dragonfire13



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: Eggsy’s always had wings, he just never bothered to use or really show them. Until he’s falling out of the sky with no parachute that is.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Only about 10% of the world population has wings, Eggsy is part of the 10%, but keeps his wings hidden under his skin.  
> I’m going with that Eggsy was 5 when his dad died.
> 
> Eggsy’s wings- https://c1.staticflickr.com/8/7680/17260268311_f5af8b1643_b.jpg He has red-winged black bird wings.

Its been a year since Eggsy’s dad had died, and the young boy still found himself staring at the door waiting for him to walk in and wrap Eggsy in a wing hug. Eggsy’s own wings had grown in a few months ago, and sat tucked against his back in a soft, white, feathery mess. He hasn’t really gotten the whole ‘grooming’ thing down yet. It’s harder than one would think, especially when his mum refuses to help. Eggsy glances at the clock and looks down when he realizes that it’s passing the time when his Da would be home.

White wings flex and curl around Eggsy, as the boy pretends they’re his Da’s much larger, grey, black, and white dotted wings. One of his Da’s feathers was hidden inside a box underneath his bed. “Eggsy.” Wings curled away from him and tucked against his back, before he looked up to see his mum glaring down at him, no at his wings. “Mum?” Eggsy asked confused, even as she doesn’t answer just turns away and leaves a even more confused Eggsy behind. Weeks later will be the first time she screams at him to tuck them into his skin. A terrified Eggsy listens, and slowly starts letting them out when it’s only him in his room.

* * *

Eggsy’s nine years old almost ten when one of his mum’s boyfriend’s barges into his room and finds Eggsy standing there frozen, wings spread out behind him. Eggsy just stared at him in surprise, before letting out a cry of pain as the first smack slaps his face. The words the man yells don’t register to Eggsy as he kicks, and smacks his wings at the older man. Hands grab at his feathers tearing some out, before Eggsy manages to tuck them back into his skin, the wing scars appearing on his back. “Get them back out, you freak!” he screams and as he tries to force Eggsy’s wings out by pulling, Eggsy accidentally starts moving them in his skin, making it impossible.

Eggsy won’t realize it, but his mum comes in around then and a screaming match starts between the two. His too busy hiding under his bed, arms curled around his body, as he shakes and cries.

* * *

Eggsy’s fifteen years old and staying at Jamal’s place when his wings start itching, and trying to force their way out. It takes less than a few minutes before his locking himself into the loo, pulling his shirt off and watching as his wings unfold behind him. The soft, white feathers he was expecting aren’t there. Well they are, but they fall to the ground, as longer, thicker feathers ready for the ability to fly and shield start growing in. A part of Eggsy knows that they shouldn’t be growing this fast, they shouldn’t be _hurting_ so much, and his wings shouldn’t have forced their way out of his skin.

A part of Eggsy also knows that this would never have happen had he actually let his wings out every now and then. Had Eggsy let them out when he was alone they would have grown like they should have, but instead Eggsy kept them in his skin for _years_. A cry of pain leaves him as he grabs at the sink before going for the tub’s rim. He presses his forehead against the rim as his body shakes, his wings flapping and slapping against the walls, sink, and floor. “Eggsy are you takin’ a dump?” Jamal yells against the door making Eggsy cringe and his wings tighten against him in fear.

Eggsy doesn’t answer just shakes before letting out a low whine. “Eggsy?” Jamal asks concern creeping into his voice. “Eggsy are you gettin’ high?” Jamal doesn’t get an answer again, except for a _thud_ as something hits the floor. Jamal leaves the door to grab the key before coming back and unlocking the door. “Holy shit.” Is the only the Jamal can say as he sees the large wings spreading out of Eggsy’s back. A bunch of white feathers are missing and falling to the floor, while a few larger, and darker feathers can be seen growing in. It’s Eggsy low cry that has Jamal moving, by inching around the large wings and kneeling by Eggsy’s head.

“Dude, ya burnin’ up.” Jamal told him and only got a head roll and a barley there glare. “You’re pretty out of it, ain’t ya?” Jamal asks even as he reaches over to turn the cold water on. Eggsy doesn’t say anything, just twitches as he hears the water running, Jamal stares before grabbing and lifting Eggsy body that weighs more then he remembers, and is much hotter to. “Up we go.” Jamal hums and Eggsy starts letting out soft noises before his wings start flaring around in panic. “Oi! Oi! Eggsy! Stop that!” Jamal yelled even as he pushed and pulled and managed to get part of Eggsy into the water. Eggsy stilled after a moment before just laying there and relaxing his wings against the tub’s rim.

It takes over an hour, and a lot of searches on what to do, before he finally just sat on the floor and waited. The first clue that Eggsy was coming around was the soft rustle of feathers, stilling before Eggsy’s head turned to look at him in confusion. “Feelin’ better mate?” Jamal asked slowly. Eggsy didn’t answer, just tucked his wings against him trying to look at small as possible. “Eggsy?”

“M’fine. Thanks.”

“…Is this going to happen again?”

“..Maybe. If I don’ let my wings out, it will.”

“Alright.” Jamal says “Why don’t you come here when you gotta have them out?” Eggsy just stares at him in surprise before slowly nodding.

* * *

Eggsy is seventeen years old, and today he will _fly_. Both Jamal and Ryan stare up at him from where Eggsy crouched on a tree branch about thirty or so feet in the air. “Just remember the videos!” Ryan yells up at him, and gets a thumbs up from Eggsy, who shakes his wings out behind. Eggsy had just finished his second and last molt a few weeks back. All of his soft, white feathers were gone, leaving behind thick, ready to fly, black feathers, with red at the very top of the wing, and yellow feathers bordering the red. _You can do this Eggsy!_ Eggsy silently thought as he shook his wings before nodding to his mates, while checking to make sure the bike helmet was on. He _refused_ to die, because he snapped his neck on his first flight. With a hard shove, he shot up into the air.

Wings flared down, pushed as hard as they could sending him shooting up and throwing him off balance. A cry left him as he slammed into the ground, wings puffed out around him, feathers ruffled. Hands grabbed at his shoulders pulling him up, even as Eggsy couldn’t help, but laugh at his failed attempt at flying. “Maybe you should try glidin’ before flyin’.” Ryan stated before deeming Eggsy okay and waving him off to try again.

As Eggsy climbed the tree again, he didn’t hear or see Ryan leaning towards Jamal whispering “We have a first aid kit right?”


End file.
